Raven Girl
by PyRoMaNiAc2008
Summary: Josef never saw himself as a one woman vamp until he stumbled across a beaten young woman. Can a shy, quiet mortal tame the great Josef Konstantine?


* * *

She cowered against the alley wall in fear. She had no idea if the men that had captured her were still following her.  
She had no idea how long she'd been running or how long they had had her. Her body was bruised and beaten.  
Her virgin flesh bleeding from the multilpe and brutal rapings. She could stilll feel their cum on her thighs.

She couldn't even remember her name. Only the the ornate letter tattoo'ed on her wrist gave her a clue.  
She traced the 'R' with a shaking finger and mused over what it could stand for. Rachel, Renee, Rebecca? Who knew.  
She didn't.

She closed her eyes and was accosted by images of her attackers. They weren't human. They couldn't have been  
The silver eyes and fangs had told her that much. She popped her eyes open at a crash that sounded at the mouth  
of the alley. She peered past the dumpster beside her and saw a walking toward her, grumbling along the way. He  
wasn't one of them. He was to well dressed. But still she pressed herself against the wall and held completly still...  
Just in case.

* * *

Josef kicked a can into the wall as he walked down the alley. He was way to generous when it came to  
his friends. And unfortunatly he couldn't stand to see a woman cry. So here he was. Searching for the  
wayward cat of one Beth Turner. "Why the hell am I here?" He grumbled to himself "Oh yeah cause  
I suddenly can't say no to Mick and his woman!"

Josef really didn't mind doing things for the couple. They were after all his only true friends. But searching  
for an animal that didn't even like him in an alley while wearing his best armani suite was a bit to much  
for the vampire. He was about to give up and go back to Mick's when the smell of blood hit him. Josef  
didn't know why he decided to investgate after all it wasn't _his_ job.

He walked silently down teh alley. As he neared the dumpster he noticed the faintest wiff of  
vampire and sex. Expecting to see the remains of alley sex gone bad, he wasn't perpared  
for the huddled figure he saw,

Clad in nothing but a bra and panties, the girl couldn't have been over eighteen. Her body  
was covered in black bruises and the blood seemed to coming mainly from between her thighs.  
She was shaking and staring at Josef in pure terror. Suddenly not caring about the suit he knelt  
down in front of her, noticing how she shrank back from him in fear. Josef could see no bite  
marks but he could tell that a vampire had been resposible for this. "Please don't hurt me."  
She whispered pitifully. Josef was sickened at the begging tone in her voice. How could someone  
do something like this? Why would they want to?

"I won't hurt you. You're safe now." He soothed her. He needed to get her out of here. "Am I?"  
Her lifeless eyes stared at Josef, showing nothing but terror. "You are. Whats your name?" He  
wondered if her family missed her. "I can't remember." Josef frowned in worry but shoved it away.  
It was late and she needed medical help. "Thats alright. I'm gonna take you somewhere safe okay,  
I need to pick you up. Is that alright?"

She nodded and Josef gently picked her up, holding her close to his chest. Mick's place wasn't that  
far from here and he trusted his friend better than a human doctor. He walked quickly, ignoring the few  
people on the street that gave him odd looks. As she started to whimper in pain he picked up the pace,  
growling softly in annoyace when he couldn't open the elevator. Cursing the fact that Mick lived on the top  
floor he made his way to the stairs. "Close your eyes and don't peek." He whispered to her. Satified his  
charge wouldn't catch him, he vamped out and crouched low, before springing high into the air and landing  
safely on the sixth floor. "Its okay now." He said and she cracked her eyes open. walking to Mick's door,  
Josef kicked it and called out "Mick! Open the door! It's an emergency!" Glancing down at the girl he  
saw her clich at his slightly raised voice. "It's alright, don't be scared, Mick's a friend."

Josef pushed his way inside when the door finally opened. Heading straight for the couch he carefully  
laid her down before turing to Mick. "I found her in a alley not far from here. She's been beaten and  
raped by some sick bastard of a vamp." He watched as Mick approached the couch and couldn't stop the  
growl when she whimpered in fear of Mick.

"What's her name?"

"She doesn't remember, I think she's in shock or something."

"Probably. Why didn't you take her to the hospital Josef? It's been along time since I was a medic."

"Because I trust you and you're better at this stuff than me."

"What stuff? Mick asked distractedly as he crouched down in front of the couch. She really needed  
a hospital.

"Mortal stuff. What do I do for her?"

"Take her to the hospital. She needs help I can't provide."

"They won't let me see her Mick and I think I might be the only one she trusts."

"Lie then. God knows your good at it."

Josef sighed and walked to the couch. Pushing Mick out of the way he sat in the floor. Reaching  
out slowly he pressed his hand to the side of her face that wasn't black and blue. "I'm gonna take  
you to the hospital okay. But I need you to go along with what I tell them. I wanna make sure your  
alright."

The girl nodded "I trust you." She whispered and pressed her cheek against his hand.

Josef smiled and stood up. Turing to Mick he said "Get your keys we're going to the hospital."

"Why us?"

"I am not going into that place alone. Besides it'll look weird if I go by myself."

Mick sighed and mumbled something that sounded like 'paranoid' but Josef ignored it in favor of  
gathering the girl into his arms again. She curled into him and clutched at his shirt. "Do you like the  
name Raven?"

She nodded and he grinned "Good cause its yours now."


End file.
